Brian Hope and Charlie McManus
Brian Hope and Charlie McManus are the two protaganists in the 1990 film Nuns on the Run. Brian is played by Eric Idle and Charlie is played by Robbie Coltrane. They start out as two thugs who work for a gangster firm who believe in packing in robbery believing there is no pension plan, insurance or job security and they do not know how to do anything else. After their boss is killed they try to fit in to no avail as they both steal a car and Charlie picks the pocket of a policeman and the flee. After discovering Norm has been killed they are told to give him some "special weight training" in which they tie weights to Norm and push his body into the sea. They are then employed by Casey to find out where the Triads take their money from dealing cocaine. After they follow them they are discovered by one of the Triads who threatens them with a cleaver if they follow them again. Brian decides that they should steal the money for themselves,drive to the airport and stay in Brazil. They decide to put their plan into action and for a while it seems to work but the plan backfires when the engine fails and stalls. Afterwards they are forced to flee on foot all the while being shot at by Casey's henchmen Abbot and Morley and The Traids. Eventually they seek refuge in a nunnery where they are forced to avoid Case,The Traids and the police all the while dressed as nuns and putting on high pitched voices. They arrive at the nunnery calling themselves "Sister Euphemia of the five wounds"(Brian) and "Sister Inviolata of the Immaculate conception" (Charlie) They then spend a long time at the nunnery at one point escaping to find Faith who Brian has fallen in love with but Abbot and Morley find them and they are forced back to the nunnery where they encounter the Triads for the last time. After nearly being discovered by the other nuns Charlie decides it would be better to just take the money and go. The next night they put their plan into action and manage to flee after Brian distracts Sister Liz declaring "From now on it's every nun for himself" but this leads to a chase in which Abbot and Morley,Sisters Liz and Mary, Case and The Triads become involved. They then go to the hospital where they pick up Faith and manage to escape from the Traids who are too injured to give chase. At the airport their cover is nearly blown by an airport security guard who wants to talk to anyone booking flights in the name of Hope or McManus. Eventually they manage to get to Brazil Appearance Brian is a slim man with blone hair ,blue eyes and fair skin. Charlie is tall, slightly obese with dark hair also with fiar skin. Personality Brian is slightly worrisome than Charlie and pessimistic believing they will not be able to get away with what they are doing at the nunnery but is more brighter than Charlie stating that if they want to pass un-noticed they have to look just like the nuns but in the end he starts to be more brave. Charlie is more outgoing and less worrisome than Brian and helps them through the nunnery due to his Catholicism. Both as nuns start to be very secretive. Charlie when he first meets Faith is also cheeky around her saying that he would pay her "a hundred quid" an hour for her job in which she sleeps and then tells the scientsits what she dreamt to which faith takes offence. Despite ebi8ng worrisome he is also brave as called by Faith when she confesses after he prevents the Triads murder. When somethings don't go right he just seems to make excuses as does Charlie. They also use their high pitched voices to get what they want and fool a lot of people. But despite this they start to become victims of paranoia. Quotes Charlie * "Case,The Triads, The Police" * "What about the money? What about staying alive?" * "Lots of Reasons" * "Yes. but why do you have to make everything so bloody difficult?" * "Hmm.Well it's a bit of a bugger" * "Why?" * "Listen we have to leave. Either on the plane to Brazil or feet first." * "Oh brilliant. Then we'll have case trying to gun us down and the Triads trying to chop us up." * "Don't come back here" is a bit like saying "Do not read this note."" * "Well somebody's got to do it." * "Listen. We have to leave. Either on the plane to Brazil or feet first." Brian * "She loves me. And I've got to go to Brazil forever" * "It's a catastrophe" * "Because we need to look just like them if we want to pass un-noticed" * "What do you mean "never mind that?"" * "You call this going straight?" * "Well you write it then." * "Well I hope you won't be relying on him totally. 'cause we've still gotta break into that bleeding cupboard" * "We also escaped with a million pounds of somebody else's money. What else is he telling us?" * (deep voice) "Oh Dear. Oh Dear Oh Dear." Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Partners in Training Category:Paranoid